1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character generating apparatus that converts characters, etc., that have been coded in vector form into characters that are coded in dot form, and to a method that is employed for effecting the described conversion.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional apparatus that develops data that are stored in vector form into a bit map and outputs characters, coordinate data that are stored in a ROM, or on a hard disk, are read out and converted into a desired size by multiplying them by a rate of enlargement or reduction. The resultant data are then converted into dot form data to provide character data.
In this case, however, if there are different weights for an identical font style, there must be one set of coordinate data for each weight. For a Japanese font style, where there are about 8000 characters per font style and where the memory capacity for the coordinate data required for each font must be 1M byte to 3M bytes, if coordinate data were provided for each weight, the memory capacity would be enormous.